survivor_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Havic vs Capezo
Havic vs Capezo is the first episode of Survivor Redemption Island Intro Tribes- Capezo: Ryder Daniels Cat Valentine Noel Kahn Trina Vega Beck Oliver Hanna Marin Emily Fields Spencer Hastings Lucas Gottesman Havic: Andre Harris Mona Vanderwall Sean Ackard Tori Vega Robbie Shapiro Jade West Sinjin Van Cleff Aria Montgomery Caleb Rivers Episode Jeff welcomed the tribes Havic and Capezo to the island of Upolu in Samoa. He gave them a quick introduction and then skipped to explaining Redemption Island. "Now their is another twist. Redemption Island. Once you are voted out you will be heading over to redemption. You will fend for yourself alone. Until the next person is voted out then you will battle each other in a duel. Winner stays at redemption loser goes home for good. Eventually the remaining person at Redemption Island will return to the game." - Jeff The tribe smiled and looked at their competition. Then Jeff explains that their will be a challenge right that instant. Both teams must select a player based only on looks to compete. The teams are playing for fire. Competing for Capezo is Beck Oliver. For Havic is Caleb Rivers. Both boys look musculare in shape. Here is the first challenge.... The two survivors must scramble over the first two hurdles. Before throwing themselves down on the ground and digging under the other. Then they must rush over to the knots untie them and free the machete. Which the then must used to chop the five coconuts. In one is a key. That key will be used to unlock the chest and reveal the reward.. "Okay so you are playing for a reward. In this chest is fire. In the form of flint. Okay so you know the rules. Beck, Caleb when your ready. GO!" - Jeff They scramble over the first few hurdles. Caleb struggles with it but still does it. Beck is just ahead. They both begin frantically digging under the bar. Beck Pulling himself under just before Caleb "And their off. Caleb for havic and Beck for Capezo. This challenge is not easy for a first challenge. Caleb struggling on that second hurlde. Beck just slightly ahead. Now beginning to franticall dig under that log. Remember they must dig enough sand to have room to squeeze under there. Now Caleb at the log. He’s definatley making up for lost time. Caleb is really catching up to Beck. Beck now just getting under the log. Caleb not far behind" - Jeff They continue Beck had issues with the knots. Giving Caleb a chance to catch up. They are neck and neck as they megin chopping the coconuts. Beck finds his key first. He rushes over to the chest and gets the flint. "Beck wins it for Capezo." -Jeff Havic look slightly disheartened as Caleb comes back over to their tribe apologizing. CAPEZO TRIBE The tribe head back exitedly. They have fire. Noel decides that they need to start the shelter. The boys start chopping wood and the girls start getting the fire together. Hanna gets the fire started. Noel, Beck and Ryder discuss forming an all boy alliance and taking out the girls. Beck walks away. Over near the beach Trina walks around. She does not want to help this gets complaints from her tribe. HAVIC TRIBE Caleb apologizes for losing the challenge. They forgive him and Mona tries to get things moving. She says that boys should do the hard work and that girls should do the shelter. Jade is frustrated and walks over to the boys to help with shelter. Mona complains but Jade ignores her. Sean and Andre are impressed by Jade's strenght. Sinjin is helping the girls with the fire, ''Tori- Right now it's like Sinjin is one of the girls and Jade is one of the guys. ''